Glassy Sky
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: "Él perdió su lugar de retorno... yo tengo fé en él" Advertencias: Contenido Lemmon.


**_¡Hola a todos! Sí, he aparecido después de mucho tiempo. _**

**_Advertencias: Contiene lemmon, y bastante melancolía siendo Touka la protagonista. (Cómo amo esta pareja, o mejor dicho como amo a Ishida) Aprovecho de recomendar si solamente has visto el anime... ¡Qué esperas para ver el manga! Cof,cof... _**

**_Bueno, espero que disfruten :)_**

* * *

Aveces cuando dejaba que mis pensamientos volaran viendo como el sol se ocultaba tras los edificios de la cuidad, en ese momento me preguntaba por él. Y ese día no fue la excepción. Recordé nuevamente su mirada cuando sus dedos cambiaban de página de esos aburridos libros que leía, cuando lo observaba aún sin conocerlo, bebiendo café, completamente sumergido en las historias ficticias que jamás se volverían realidad. Quizá estaba siendo bastante infantil, pero mi mente seguía reproduciendo esos días en que lo regañaba por ser un inútil, y sí que lo era.

Introduje la llave en la puerta de mi pequeño departamento, notando cómo la oscuridad sumergía todo. ¿Dónde estaba Hinami? Ah, recordé inmediatamente que se encontraba con Yomo y el anciano; lo que significaba que esa noche estaría completamente sola. Dejé la pequeña bolsa de patatas fritas que me había regalado Yoriko, encendiendo la televisión inmediatamente. No había nada que me llamara la atención en ella, así que simplemente la dejé encendida sin prestar atención a lo que estuvieran dando; hasta que una sola palabra llamó por completo mi atención.

"_Parche"_

Miré de reojo, y entendí inmediatamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Nuevamente Aogiri estaba atacando, lo que significaba que él lo estaba también. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña melancolía cada vez que escuchaba de él? Apagué bruscamente la televisión.

Dejé mis libros de estudio sobre mi escritorio, aburrida y cansada. Había estudiado lo suficiente para que mis ojos dolieran al intentar mantenerse despiertos; debía dormir. No tardé mucho en lanzarme a la cama como un costal de harina, suspirando mientras observaba la pequeña luz del exterior entrando por mi ventana.

"¿_Dónde estarás?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿aún lees en tu tiempo libre?, ¿recuerdas el sabor del café que el anciano preparaba?, ¿recuerdas cuando trabajabas con todos nosotros?"_

_¿Me recuerdas?_

Mi mente cada noche vibraba con miles de preguntas que jamás lograba recordar a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que me sumergía en ellas, hasta el punto en donde no no lograba reconocer lo que era real y que no lo era. Lo próximo que supe fue que la luz exterior ya no entraba directamente, notando cómo algo oscuro se interponía entre ella. Todo estaba silencioso, vacío y oscuro. Intenté abrir un poco más mis párpados, alzando levemente mi mirada; encontrándome con un ligero color que sobresaltaba entre esa oscuridad que consumía todo. Blanco, un cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

—_Kaneki... _—Susurré.

Sólo hubo silencio, y entendí que todo era producto de mi imaginación, de esa noche solitaria y melancólica en la que me había envuelto.

—_No estas aquí... jamás lo volverás a estar... _—Las palabras salían de mis labios, envueltas en cansancio. —_No estás aquí, quisiera que estuvieras aquí..._

Más silencio, pero aún lograba observar ese color blanco entre la oscuridad. ¿Qué tan cansada podía estar para que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación? Sentí la necesidad de cerrar mis párpados, pero no quería dejar de ver esa ilusión; no quería que se disolviera aún.

—_¿Dónde estas? _—Más preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, expulsándolas sin darme verdaderamente cuenta. —_¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿Por qué intentas salvarnos a todos? _

Lágrimas se amontonaron, logrando que mi visión se nublara por completo.

—_Eres... ¡eres un imbécil! _—Grité, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

Ya era hora de que esa ilusión se esfumara.

ஐ

—_¿Te encuentras bien Touka? _—La voz de Yoriko me despertó de mis pensamientos.

—_¿E-eh? _—Respondí con torpeza, al momento en que mi pie chocó con algo, logrando que me tambaleara.

—¡_Cuidado! _—Sus manos lograron atraparme antes de que azotara mi rostro con el suelo. —_Touka, ¿te sientes bien?_

—A_h, c-claro que sí. _—Respondí intentando actuar como suelo hacerlo.

—_¿Segura? Hoy has estado bastante distraída, sobre todo en clase-... ¡Oh! ¿no estarás enferma? _—Tocó mi frente al instante.

—_No lo estoy, créeme. _—Retiré su mano de mi rostro. —_Estoy bien. _—Suspiré.

—_Te ves algo triste, ¿tuviste problemas con tu novio? _—No, otra vez no con eso.

—_T-te he dicho que no tengo ningún novio. _—Intente que mi voz sonara despreocupada en vez de nerviosa.

—_Touka-chan, en verdad no tienes que ocultarlo, no hay problema de que te gusten chicos mayor-..._

—¡_N-nos vemos Yoriko, tengo que seguir estudiando! _—Me despedí al momento en que mis pies comenzaron a avanzar cada vez más rápido.

—¡_Prometo prepararte una cacerola de sopa de pollo para que te mejores! _—Gritó.

—¡_Está bien, está bien! _—Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Tomé aire, había corrido bastante y no me había alimentando hace algunos días. Quizá esa era la razón por la cuál estaba tan cansada, y por sobre todo; aquello podría haber provocado aquella ilusión la noche anterior. Ese mismo día ese pequeño recuerdo ocupo mi mente por completo.

Ya me encontraba en la puerta de aquel departamento, intenté sacar las llaves pero por sorpresa esta se abrió por si misma.

—¡_Onee-chan! _—La voz de Hinami me sorprendió.

—_¿Hinami-chan, donde vas? _—Pregunté observando un pequeño bolso que traía.

—_¡Iré con Yomo-san a una misión! _—Expresó emocionada.

—_Ya veo, procura no separarte de él. _—Posé mi mano sobre su cabeza.

—¡_Claro! _—Sonrió. —_Lamento dejarte sola onee-chan._

—¡_No te preocupes por eso, también tengo mucho que hacer! _—Alcé mi pulgar, sonriendo y alentándola.

—_¡Está bien, ya me voy entonces!_ —Su mano se alzó, despidiéndose de mi.

Otra noche solitaria. ¿Desde cuándo esto comenzaba a afectarme?, quizá luego de conocer a Anteiku, y sin duda luego de conocerlo a él. Sabía perfectamente que el señor Yomo me regañaría fríamente cuando apareciera por la tienda a buscar mi comida, ya que eso debía de haberlo hecho hace bastantes días atrás. Debía comer, saciar mis ganas de carne... pero no tenía ánimos para nada. Esta vez pasé directamente a mi habitación sin detenerme a observar televisión. Aún seguía allí aquellas patatas fritas que jamás comería.

Debía estudiar, nada más que eso... pero al momento en que tomé el libro de álgebra mis ojos pesaron. Maldición, que aburrido. Me forcé a seguir estudiando, y así poco a poco fueron pasando las horas.

Ya era hora de dormir. Salí de la ducha y me vestí con mi ligero pijama; camiseta y un short. Apagué las luces, recostándome sobre mi costado. Y allí estaba nuevamente observando esa pequeña luz de la cuidad que entraba a mi oscura habitación. Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar, entrecerrándolos mientras un suspiro escapó de mis labios. No quería que las preguntas nuevamente revolvieran mi mente, no quería seguir pensando nada relacionado con él, me dañaba tanto cómo ingerir comida humana.

Quizá para mi, Kaneki era como aquello. De todas formas él había sido humano alguna vez.

¿Cuántos segundos, minutos u horas habían pasado? No lo sabía, todo estaba tan silencioso que parecía irreal. Me removí ligeramente, mientras mis párpados se habrían y lograba ver cómo mi cuarto era iluminado ligeramente por la luz del exterior aún. No había nada irreal, estaba completamente sola, estaba segura de eso hasta que observé con más determinación... allí estaba.

Esta vez logre verlo mejor aún en la oscuridad ya que se encontraba aún más cerca que la noche anterior. Su pálida piel estaba vestida con una blanca camisa y pantalones negros, su rostro estaba sereno y sus ojos tan normales como un verdadero humano. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado y sus labios eran una linea fina. Era él, nuevamente era él.

Me gustaba verlo, aunque todo fuese una ilusión que me destrozara el alma.

—_Kaneki... _—Susurré producto del sueño y cansancio. —_¿En verdad te extraño tanto como para verte nuevamente? _—Me burlé de mi misma. —_¿En verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ese debilucho lector de estúpidos libros? _—Reí devilmente.

Pestañeé lentamente, notando cómo el maldito silencio consumía todo a su alrededor. Debía estar soñando, ya que Kaneki aún seguía allí parado, observándome. Ya estaba harta de todo eso. Era un sueño, era uno de mis tantos sueños en donde dejaba que las cosas ocurrieran a su antojo; pero esta vez no sería así. Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si mismo, y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba sentada en la orilla de mi cama, aún observándolo.

—_Kaneki... estúpido Kaneki... _—Me levanté pesadamente, quedando de pie a sólo algunos centímetros de él. —_¿Por qué... _—Avancé un paso hacia él. —..._los elegiste a ellos? _—Otro paso. —¿_Por qué intentas parecer el héroe de todo esto? _—Otro paso más. —_¿Nos recuerdas? _—Me detuve frente a él sin observar su rostro. —¿_M-me recuerdas?_

No pude soportarlo más, lo abracé, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí como mi piel desnuda se entumecía gracias al frío que cubría su cuerpo, pero no me importo... todo era tan real. De pronto sus fríos brazos respondieron a mi abrazo, apegándome aún más a su duro abdomen. Suspiré al momento que mis manos recorrieron lentamente su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente. Sentí como el calor entre ambos se propagaba poco a poco, mientras mis dedos seguían jugando algunos mechones de su blanco cabello.

Era maravilloso, ese abrazo era para mi como una suave y tibia manta en un día de invierno, que me envolvía, me abrigaba, me protegía de todo a mi alrededor. Un abrazo que me hizo imaginar cómo sería disfrutar de un dulce sabor, algo que me hizo sentir acompañaba.

—_Touka-chan... siempre te recuerdo. _

Su abrazo aflojo al momento en que me sorprendía cuando su tranquila voz inundo la habitación. Era su voz, parecía como si él realmente estuviera allí conmigo. De pronto su fría palma tomó mi mejilla, obligando así que lo observara.

—_Kaneki... _—Susurré sin aliento al ver su rostro tan cerca. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —_N-no te vayas, quédate junto a mi..._

Una melancólica mirada me observo por algunos segundos.

—_He venido a verte, pero jamás creí que me recibirías de esta forma Touka-chan... _—Su voz fue apenas un susurro. —_Touka-chan lo siento tanto... creo que ya es hora de que comiences a despertar._

Una sonrisa se quedo en su rostro al momento que su mano posada en mi mejilla comenzaba a estirarla y apretarla, logrando que doliera bastante. Esperen, ¿eso había dolido? ¡en verdad había dolido! ¡Eso quería decir... eso quería decir que..!

—_¡Aaaaaaah! _—Grité apartándome de él de golpe, tropezando contra mi cama cuando intentaba correr hacia la puerta para encender la luz.

—_Touka-chan... _—Vi su rostro cuando por fin el cuarto se ilumino por completo.

—_¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?! _—Grité avergonzada.

Había dicho tantas cosas, ¡había hecho cosas vergonzantes! ¡Lo abracé mientras acariciaba su cabello! Mis mejillas ardían, y mi mente ya se encontraba despierta por completo. ¡Cómo pude haberme convencido de que todo era un sueño!

No reaccionaba, deseaba patearle el culo y partirle la cara.

—_Cómo dije, he venido a visitarte-..._

—_¡¿Cómo que ha visitarme?! _—Abrí los ojos al recordar lo de la noche anterior. —_Entonces... lo de ayer tampoco fue un sueño..._

—_Lo lamento. _—Respondió inmediatamente. —_Lamento hacerte creer que todo era un sueño, pero no había otra forma de lograr llegar a ti._

Hubo más silencio, un molesto silencio que hacía que mi piel se entumeciera. Era él, era el chico que me había salvado de haber muerto, quien me rescato y luego... abandono entre el frió de esa noche llena de muerte.

—_Touka-chan, ¿tanto te he lastimado? _—Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

Mantuve el silencio, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—_Solo quiero protegerlos a todos, quiero protegerte y por primera vez me siento capaz de lograrlo. Touka-chan, por favor entiéndeme-..._

—¿_Protegerme? _—Mordí mi labio. Sonreí. —_¡¿Qué te da el derecho de querer hacerlo?! ¡Tú no sabes nada! _

Me acerque a él con pasos rápidos, logrando que mi puño se insertara en su mandíbula. Iba a repetir el golpe, pero él logro detenerlo sin problema alguno. De pronto sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza. Intenté zafarme, pero sólo logré que ambos perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos sobre mi cama, sintiendo por primera vez todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Iba a gritar, pero en ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, seguido por una fuerte lluvia; notando cómo la luz se apagaba por completo en toda la cuidad.

Ya no había luz, no había nada más en ese momento que lograra observar con claridad; nada más excepto él. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro, su cuerpo sobre el mio, sus fríos dedos sobre mi desnuda piel. Mi mente era un caos, mi corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido cómo si fuera a estallar, y mi cuerpo estaba paralizado sin lograr articular palabra alguna. ¿Por qué esto tenía que suceder?

—_Está bien si me odias. _—Susurró, sintiendo el suave aroma proveniente de sus labios. —_Pero si a Touka-chan le sucediera algo, yo me pondría muy triste... es por eso que no lo permitiré._

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo, recordando aquellas palabras que me había dicho hace tanto tiempo cuando me había enfrentado sola a las palomas. Mordí mi labio con fuerza y comencé a sollozar. Tenía que decirlo, escupir lo que jamás podría haberle dicho hace un tiempo atrás...

—_N-no quiero que mueras, no quiero perder a alguien querido una vez más... _—Mis brazos lo atrajeron aún más, rompiendo la distancia entre ambos cuando por primera vez sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Eran cálidos, cómo una taza de café recién preparada, trayéndome recuerdos de cuando recién nos conocimos. Por mi mente pasaron tantas imágenes que traían consigo sentimientos que lograron que comenzara a llorar aún sin despegar los labios de los de él.

No, él no podía morir. Yo lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, como probar una taza de café de Ateiku... como el mismísimo alimento que condenaba a todos los ghouls.

—_Por favor, no sigas haciéndote daño... _—Sentí sus labios moviéndose aún sobre los míos al momento que escuchaba aquellas palabras en susurros.

—_Si tan solo... _—Susurré sobre sus labios. —..._jamás la hubieras conocido, si tan sólo yo hubiera nacido humana...podría amarte sin hacerme daño a cada instante._

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba sobre mi al momento que pronuncié aquellas ultimas palabras. Había admitido algo que ni dos minutos atrás me había dado cuenta que sentía, algo que fluyó naturalmente a través de mi garganta y escapó por mis labios. Lo había admitido y no había vuelta atrás.

—_Touka... _—Susurró con melancolía, notando cómo sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. —_Aún siendo lo que somos puedes amarme... podemos amarnos. _

Sus labios atacaron los míos con tanta velocidad y fuerza que saboree un pequeño gusto a sangre, extanciándome cuando me di cuenta que era la de él. Abrí más mis labios, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca con deseo, y luego él en la mía. Suspiré, jalando su cabello y él me abrazó con más fuerza aún. Podía sentir su corazón sobre mi pecho, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, mordiendo mi labio con fuerza. Nuevamente sentí un sabor metálico, notando cómo esta vez era mi propia sangre.

—_Eres deliciosa, sabes tan bien Touka, me gustaría tanto... _—Dejó sus palabras en el aire mientras mis sentidos se iban apagando, siendo reemplazados por el deseo.

—_Dilo... _—Dije, casi suplicando. —_Por favor dímelo._

—_Quisiera... quisiera saborear tu cuerpo... _—Su voz fue grave y llena de deseo. —_Touka-chan, haces que desee probar cada centímetro de tu piel..._

No pude soportarlo más, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre mi en ese momento. Lo besé con tanta intensidad que un gemido se atascó en mi garganta. Lo necesitaba aún más que el alimento que nos condenaba.

Gemí nuevamente cuándo sentí su lengua recorrer todo mi cuello, bajando cada vez más. No me importaba si el mundo estaba volviéndose loco, no me importaba si él era como el invierno, frío y hermoso a la vez. Si él estaba junto a mi, podía volver a ser quién era antes.

Besó y mordisqueó mi piel con brusquedad, causando que mi espalda se arqueara involuntariamente mientras intentaba retener los pequeños sonidos que se atascaban en mi garganta. Jalé su cabello al momento que su húmeda lengua se acercaba cada vez más a mis senos. No podía ni quería detenerlo, pero aún así él se detuvo, alejándose de mi levemente.

—_Touka... yo, n-no quiero hacerte daño. _—Sus palabras brotaron con miedo. —_Jamás he hecho esto, si te lastimo jamás podría perdonarm-..._

Lo callé con un desesperado beso, separándome de él sólo para quitar mi camiseta que traía puesta, acercándome a él aún más para tomar sus manos y hacer que tocaran cada parte de mi torso desnudo. Sentí como se estremecía y jadeaba levemente y sin perder más tiempo comencé a quitar su camisa, lanzandola con brusquedad a un lado. Él cayó a la cama y yo sobre él como estábamos hace unos momentos, con la única diferencia que podía sentir la piel de su pecho sobre la mía. Quemaba, me enloquecía tanto que no podía dejar de saborear sus labios sin dejar de morderlos e introducir mi lengua en su boca.

—_Touka-chan... _—Susurró.

—_Si eres tu, entonces disfrutaría del dolor que me provoques. _—Respondí al momento que un rayo iluminaba por completo la habitación, viendo como sus ojos me observaban con una mezcla de deseo y amor.

Y justo allí todo había comenzado. Nuevamente él tomo el control, volviendo a besar cada parte de mi piel desnuda con deseo. No podía resistirlo más y parecía que él tampoco, por lo que quitó mi short y lo que había debajo de él con brusquedad; retorciéndome cuando una oleada de placer se alojo en mi cuerpo al momento que sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con mi intimidad.

—_K-Kaneki...Ahh~, Kanek-ki-kun... _—Comencé a gemir su nombre envuelta en una sensación que sólo él lograba darme. —_P-por favor, por favor... _—Comenzaba a suplicar por algo que realmente no sabía que era.

—_Touka-chan, ya no puedo resistirme más... _—Escuché cómo el cierre de su pantalón era bajado. En ese momento mordí mi labio con verdadero deseo. Lo deseaba, quería que me hiciera suya.

Se acomodo, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en mi. Gemí cuando un dolor mezclado con placer puro hizo que mi cuerpo y mente perdieran el control.

—_S-seré cuidadoso... Touka-chan, aah... _—Gimió levemente cuando entro por completo en mi.

—_Hazlo, n-no te contengas K-Kaneki... _—Pedí sin miedo alguno.

Y así fue, me abrazó mientras besaba mi cuello y se adentraba cada vez más y más rápido. Podía sentirlo dentro de mi, y luego fuera, su lengua mordiendo mi cuello, sus manos tocando mis senos con desesperación... Su mano bajo por mi cintura hasta mi trasero, apretándolo al momento que comenzaba a embestirme con fuerza. Gemí por milésima vez su nombre, amaba decirlo, escuchar su respiración acelerada y sus gemidos graves, oír mi nombre salir de sus labios con desesperación. Ya no podía soportar más, sentí cómo una oleada de placer puro me absorbió, olvidándome de todo por completo; a excepción de su nombre. Pude notar cómo parte de nuestro abdomen se encontraba completamente empapado producto de mi orgasmo.

—_T-Touka... Touka-c-chan... _—Gimió mi nombre unos segundos después de sentir aquella maravillosa sensación, gimiendo nuevamente cuando comenzó a moverse fuera y dentro de mi con desesperación. —_T-te amo... _—Gimió con mayor intensidad, notando inmediatamente que había alcanzado su orgasmo dentro de mi.

Su cuerpo se recostó a mi lado, abrigándonos bajo aquellas desordenadas cobijas. Me abrazó, atrayéndome a su duro pecho para así notar como el sudor lo bañaba por completo. Su piel estaba caliente, y su cabello mojado. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda atrayéndome aún más hacia él, aún jadeante deposito un beso sobre mis labios lleno de deseo que me hizo querer sentir más de él nuevamente.

—_Será mejor que descanses. _—Dijo con palabras suaves.

No basto nada más, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que mi mente se hundió en un mar de sueños.

Pero algo logró que saliera de aquel lugar en donde me había sumergido. Mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, notando como él ya no se encontraba a mi lado. La desesperación se apoderó de mi un segundo, hasta que escuché su voz cerca de la ventana. La luz de la luna iluminaba el interior del lugar, viendo cómo él ya se encontraba vestido. Pero en vez de su camisa y pantalón, llevaba puesto aquel oscuro traje con el que era conocido como "parche".

—_No... _—Susurré aterrada. —_Por favor, Kaneki no vuelvas con ellos..._

—_Touka-chan... _—Camino hacia mí con paso lento. —..._jamás dejaré que te lastimen. _—Deposito un beso en mi frente, acercándose luego a mi oído. —_No olvides cuánto te amé esta noche. _

Comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, observándome por última vez.

—_Kaneki_. —Sus ojos me observaron con atención. —_Prométeme que volverás con todos nosotros..._

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa verdadera, y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya no estaba.

—_Kaneki... _—Susurré acercándome a la ventana. —_Por favor..._

_Por favor no mueras._

* * *

**_Aprovecho de informar que intentaré actualizar los demás fics... ya que realmente carezco de tiempo ahora uwu_**

**_Y bien, cambio y fuera._**

**_Gracias por leer! :3_**


End file.
